In Masks
by JustBoy-92
Summary: Edward and Jasper work together. Flirting ensues. Let's find out what happens when they hide behind masks, and what happens when the masks come off. E/J slash. M Rated.
1. Chapter 1

16/Jan/2010

Jasper Whitlock is the bane of my existence. The blonde haired, blue eyed, perpetually cheerful intern that my mother, Esme, has just hired into her advertising company. It isn't that I don't like the boy, it's just the fact he is so in your face, so over the top. And so god damn arrogant. Does he have a right to be arrogant? Hell yeah he does. To say the man is attractive is a serious understatement. He's bloody gorgeous. With his cobalt eyes which seem to always shine with eternal youth. Smooth and creamy skin which is occasionally sprinkled with the finest layer of stubble and finally chin length, lustrous blonde hair. The man is a statue. A god. And he knows it. Uses it. Manipulates people with it. He has every single woman – my mother included – wrapped around his little finger (but alas what a nice little finger it is). For six months he has been here, six months of the girls in the office fawning over him, six months of him getting whatever he wants by simply flashing those ivory teeth and letting out that melodic laugh he has. Six months of him being on the receiving end of attention – which was usually solely reserved for me. Asshole.

He may be a god among men – a sex god among women – but he isn't the only one. I know I'm good looking and so does everyone else. I'm tall, not sure what height exactly but definitely over the 6 foot mark, lean and have a body which I work hard to achieve and maintain. A run in the morning and a swim in the evening with three gym sessions slotted in during the week. I'm not overly muscular, more of a swimmer's build, but I'm still well defined. I have brown hair which shines bronze in the light, absinthe eyes and a crooked smile which never fails to get women weak at the knees and have their panties on the floor. Well, that is, if I wanted them to be. Much to the women in the office's dismay, however, they are lacking a certain… appendage required for me to even consider them attractive... An appendage which Jasper Whitlock happens to have and if it's anything like the rest of him it is a tool with which he could work wonders.

But the real reason he is the bane of my existence? He never, ever gives me peace! Every day, no matter what time I arrive, no matter what time I take my lunch, he always happens to be there. Standing a small distance away from me, smiling, laughing, teasing me, taunting me. It's like he knows that every time I lay eyes on him my pants start to tent. In the past six months I've become an expert at losing wood in a matter of seconds. My preferred method is to think of the disturbing image of old people sex. They should bottle that stuff and sell it to teenagers, it would be the perfect remedy to sort out all those hormones flying around and getting wood at the most inappropriate of times. I can just see the advertisements for it now: "Got wood? Need rid of it fast? Well why don't you try… OAP Porn! Fast, effective and positively disgusting! Can be yours for the relatively cheap price of only $50 dollars! Warning, side effect may include nausea" Oh yeah that's definitely a money maker right there.

Oh yeah, and I also happen to have a major crush on him. Which I'm pretty sure he knows about and likes to use to taunt me. It's the only reasonable explanation for the perfectly cut suits he wears, with trousers which, whilst still professional and smart, leave very little to the imagination. Did I mention he was hung to the left? No? Well he is and I'm pretty sure he goes commando most days. Lucky trousers.

**A/N. Just a massive thank you to bbebar for prereading this and persuading me to work on it. Without her it wouldn't be half the story it so THANK YOU! And Happy Belated Birthday :D Also thank you to my beta savannah-vee who made this readable for you all! Go check out bnoth these awesome womens work! **  
><strong>In relation to the story, it's gonna be written in 7 chapters (all prewritten) and whilst the first 6 are relatively short, the last is like 4500 words long! So please stick with it! <strong>  
><strong>Reviews would be loved! <strong>  
><strong>Enjoy! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_I kinda forgot to add a disclaimer in the first chapter so this is it, and will count for the chapter previously written and the ones to follow: I don not own Twilight or anything from the Twilight franchise. I simply enjoying playing with the characters from it. :)_

_Once again a major thanks to my beta Savannah-Vee and prereader bbebar :D_

31/Jan/2010

My mother, the complete romantic at heart that she is, holds a yearly Valentine's Day party at one of the biggest, swankiest hotels in town, and every year it has a theme of sorts. For example, last year she decided that it would be black and white – well until Rosalie turned up in a scarlet, floor length number that is. But everyone is used to my darling sister-in-law's need for attention and slight eccentricities. So this year my mother decided that she wanted to up the ante a little and changed it from a party to an 'elegant, sophisticated masquerade ball ' – her words, not mine. Oh, and masks are compulsory. Her plan for the night is that the ball will start at 7.00pm exactly, there will be pre dinner cocktails and dancing until 8.30pm, masks worn at all times. Then at 8.30 we will be shown to a dining room where, to use her words, there shall be 'the big reveal!' – which is, in my opinion, is a load of bullshit seeing as people will be talking and be able to recognise the other's voices anyway. However when I pointed out this tiny little titbit of information she pouted and said she didn't care, that it was to be as close to a proper Venetian ball as possible, whether I liked it or not. After dinner, drinking and dancing will resume and by the end of the night everyone will be shitfaced, with many litres of alcohol having been consumed.

I'm pretty nonchalant about these little shindigs of my mother's. I go, I show my face, I mingle with people, I get drunk. There are a couple of things that piss me off about this year's party however.

One, I have to wear a tux, I can wear a suit without complaint but there is something about tuxedos which irritate the hell out of me. I think it's the fact they make you look like a god damn penguin. I mean come on, if I wanted to look like an Arctic animal, I would wear a white fur coat and be done with it. At least polar bears are powerful, majestic creatures. I mean penguins can't even fly! What type of bird can't fly?

And number two, Jasper Whitlock won't be there.

I know that since my last entry I have seriously changed my tune. But over the past few weeks the man has started to grow on me. He still shows up everywhere I go, even if I try to hide from him. I'm pretty sure my pet sprite, also known as my assistant, Alice, has something to do with that though. I was leaving the office and I happened to spy both of them sitting at his desk, heads together and whisperingly franticly about something. Then when they saw me they both jumped apart like I was holding a gun to them. Definitely suspicious. So I watched them. And watched them. And watched them. They definitely know each other, and are definitely close. Granted, Alice is a very touchy feely person, but the way her arm was linked with his and the way they were practically skipping out the office was a sure fire give away. And then I noticed it. They have the same eyes! Well, not physically the same eyes cause that would just be weird and creepy and impossible, but their eyes are almost the exact same shade of blue. Alice's are a tint lighter. So they are related! And it's all Alice's fault that I realised in the first place. Bursting in to my office last week, asking, wait no, not asking, demanding that I gave her my opinion on her new eye make. (She has it in her head that just 'cause we like the same gender, that I am also interested in the warpaint that girls like to plaster on. God do I really hate that stereotype. Yes I'm gay, yes I like men. However, I don't wear make-up and I don't prance around wearing a tutu. Oh and to the bigoted jocks in high school, IT ISN'T BLOODY CONTAGIOUS!).

As I was saying though, Jasper Whitlock is no longer the bane of my existence. I decided that when he shows up wherever I am I won't ignore him or be short like I have been. I ignore the wood that springs in my pants, (sadly, Granny Porn isn't as good of a product as I had first thought. It seems to have an expiry date of sorts. You anaesthetise yourself to it if you think about it too long) and I talk to him. And you know what?

Whilst he is still perpetually, _annoyingly_ cheerful, he is also smart, incredibly funny, and a god damn flirt. We actually hit it off really well. We both have similar tastes in music, both like the same films, regularly frequent the same bars and clubs and even know some of the same people. (Yes, I mean you, Bella Swan! Thanks for telling me about your hot friend. You are definitely off of the Christmas card list!).

Oh, and did I mention he was gay? Yeah, there is that as well. I almost jumped him when he told me! Of course he then decided to tell me that not only was he gay, he was also taken. Of course he is, all the sexy ones are. Fuck you world! Fuck. You!

And I just stabbed a hole through the paper. I think that's a sign for me to stop writing.

P.S. Oh, and he definitely goes commando.

-8-

_I'll post chapter three really soon because it is the shortest chapter out the lot, only a couple of hundred words long.  
>Once again I hope you enjoyed and would really really appreciate it if you reviewed! Sadly I haven't been able to reply for some wierd reason (crazy ffn) but I promise everyone makes me so happy knowing you took your time to read and comment on it so THANK YOU! <em>


	3. Chapter 3

5/Feb/2010

Something is wrong with Jasper. Since I stopped ignoring him and started actually talking to him, the level of flirtation between us has been spiralling. I know it's bad... he has a boyfriend. But he is just so god damn attractive and funny and kind and generous and we just seem to kind of click. It started gradual, just slight touches and the slightest eye contact, then the touches would be prolonged and we'd find any excuse just to put our hands on each other – in a purely platonic way of course.

And then today it just stopped. He was being odd. Very quiet, subdued. I asked him countless times what was wrong but he wouldn't tell me. Would just shrug it off and say he was fine. What should I do? Should I text him? Phone him? Drive to his house and demand that he talks to me?

Or just leave it...

I honestly don't know what to do.

* * *

><p><em>I know this is really short but it's necessary. I'm sorry! I'm gonna try and post chapter 3 on Wednesday so the wait isn't <strong>too <strong>long.  
>Once again thank you to my fantabulous beta and prereader!<br>And thank you to **you! **for all the reviews and follows and favourites that I've been getting. It means alot so thank you! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

7/Feb/2010

The masquerade is in, like, a week's time. I really can't be bothered going this year. I've got my mask bought and my tuxedo pressed but I just can't seem to get my head into the mood for going to it. I do like my mask though. I have no idea what material it is, but it's moulded to my face shape and covered with black velvet with gold worked into it in delicate curves and spirals and circles. It's only a half mask. Esme and Alice were all for me getting a full face mask but they seem to be forgetting something. This event has a dinner worked into it. And it is incredibly difficult to eat when your face and mouth is covered by something.

I think it might have something to do with Jasper. Ever since my last entry he has seemed off. He used to be really cheery all the time and come to work with a smile on his face, now his face seems… empty, like the life has been drained from it. His once bright eyes are now dull, like the fire has been extinguished from behind them. It's frightening. I don't know how someone who was so full of life only a few short weeks ago has suddenly become so limp and lifeless. I tried asking him about it again but, once again, he just shrugged it off.

I've also noticed he is no longer talking to Alice. Well, to be frank, he is barely even looking at Alice now. I'm tempted to ask her what has happened but I don't want to seem too nosy, I'm just really worried about him.

I did find out though that the reason he wasn't coming to the party is that he is going to Texas for Peter's (That's his boyfriends name...) parents 25th anniversary.

25 years with the same person, day in, day out, 24/7. That, to me, seems like hell to be honest. I have no idea how anyone can manage that! And doesn't the sex just become so boring and repetitive? Just doing the same thing over and over and over and over. Oh I'm shuddering just at the thought of being with the same person for that length of time.

Although I wonder if Jasper sees Peter and himself together for that length of time. Are they that serious that they would spend the rest of their lives with each other, do they love each other that much? If they do, does that mean Peter would wanna move home to Texas eventually, would Jasper move with him?

…

Could I spend 25 years with Jasper...? He is very easy to love and talk to and when he is being normal there is very rarely a dull moment with him.

Now that I think about it. I think maybe I could.

Oh god.

* * *

><p><em>Did I say Wednesay? I meant today. I just couldn't leave you all hanging! I have enjoyed reading your theories on why Jasper has been off though and trust me, all will be revealed!<br>Once again thank you to everyone who reads this and reviews. You're all amazing! _


	5. Chapter 5

10/Feb/2010

Just a short one today. I found out two things today.

Number one. In my head I am nothing more than a teenage boy. Wanna know why? I had a god damn wet dream about Jasper last night! A wet dream. What kind of full grown man has wet dreams? Well now I can answer that question. A sexually frustrated man, who is insanely attracted to an attractive and also taken blond haired, blue eyed god.

And number two. Jasper is leaving the company soon. He has been offered a full time position in another company and my mother is letting him out of the contract early so he can take the job. He is leaving two weeks after the ball.

I think I'm gonna miss him a hell of a lot.

* * *

><p>Yeah another short one today. However I think I'm gonna post Chapter 6 tonight, which is the second to last chapter. That means that either on ThursdayFriday/Saturday I'll post chapter 7 which is the final chapter and is mega in comparison to the rest of them so it's almost done!  
>Once again thank you to everyone reading this and taking the time to review and put it into their alerts and once again to my beta and prereader!<p>

Hope you enjoyed. See you tonight with Chapter 6 :)


	6. Chapter 6

14/Feb/2010

So... It's the masque tonight. But before I get started on that I'll give you an update on the Jasper situation. It's been four days since my last entry – which I have dubbed wetdream-gate. I'm still mortified it happened. That day when I went into work, I was sure that everyone knew, that everyone was looking at me. I felt like I had a massive sandwich board over my shoulders which had, "I HAD A WET DREAM AT 23 YEARS OF AGE" painted onto it. I've been careful to make sure that it doesn't happen again by making sure that I'm well... taken care of before I go to sleep.

Well three days ago, Jasper was being weird again.

It wasn't that he was being quiet and subdued like he had been. Oh no. Now he was almost back to his playful self, laughing, smiling, ripping the piss out of me. Pretty much being the Jasper I first started talking to. He's even talking to Alice again. I still don't know what happened with the two of them but I was about to walk into the office when I noticed the door was already slightly ajar. I peeked through a little and there he was. His arms wrapped around Alice, her spiky black hair barely touching his chin, a small smile on her face and a single tear rolling down her face. They didn't notice me and I was slowly backing out of the office when I heard a deep rumbling laugh coming from him and then Alice almost whispering, "Sorry for interfering, Jazz".

Well, it wasn't really my place to listen to what was going on so I did the decent thing and pissed the fuck off. Of course, now my curiosity is peaked. I don't know what has happened to get him back to his old self. Back to the Jasper I got to know. My best friend. It wasn't the same without him really being there and to say I'm glad he's back is an understatement.

Oh, and did I mention that Jazz has ramped up the flirtation? He god damn winked at me! I – like any self respecting gay man – was checking out that fine ass of his when he was leaving my office at the end of lunch break. He was wearing a pair of black slacks which seemed cut to hang perfectly on his body and it showed of the perfect definition of his ass amazingly, as well as the fine muscles in his legs when he walked (Queue boner here). It was almost as if he knew I was doing it when he turned round and faced me with a cheeky grin on his face and winked and blew a kiss at me. Before I could focus on what happened, he was gone, his laugh tinkling behind him as he walked back to his own work area.

Oops. Someone's coming. If it's Jasper I swear I'm gonna bend him over my desk and fuck his brains out. Winking at me! Just remembering him doing it is getting me hard again. Fucking tease.

14/Feb/2010

Just thought I'd keep you informed that it was not Jasper deciding to pay me a little office visit. It was in fact … wait for it … begin the drum roll. My mother. Checking up on me. Making sure that I'm still showing face tonight and asking if I'm bringing a date. In fact, it couldn't even have been Jasper. He's not even in the same state as me at the moment. I completely forgot that he's going to be in Texas this weekend with his boyfriend. Jerk. Getting me all hot and bothered and then fucking off out the state for a few days. And god … just that term 'boyfriend' totally gets me all deflated... It actually hurts knowing that I think we'd be pretty much perfect for each other, yet that one simple word, and one simple person can completely blow any hopes or dreams either of us may have about it ever happening out of the water.

Well, now I really must go. I can hear Alice coming to get me. She has taken it upon herself that she will get me dressed and ready for this event tonight. For some reason she thinks I care about it...

Alice is a very strange girl at times.

* * *

><p>So here it is. The penultimate chapter! Thank you for the reviews and everything for the chapter I posted earlier! Hope you enjoyed it! And hope you enjoy this one!<p>

see you soon for the grand finale!


	7. Chapter 7

15/Feb/2011

Last night was just … wow.

That's all I can say. It's the only way to adequately describe it. I've been staring at this page for about half an hour trying to work out a way to describe it. Amazing, fantastic, phenomenal, special, unforgettable, superb, intense, epic. None of those seem strong enough to describe what happened last night.

It's fair to say that it completely exceeded my expectations by a hundred miles.

Like I said in my last entry, Alice decided that she would be the one to dress me, so when we finished up at the office we both drove to my apartment. Because a hotel room came as standard for the price of the ticket, Alice decided that we were just gonna leave both the cars sitting at mine and then she would just pick it up the next day. And can I just say, thank god for that hotel room. But that's for later on.

Well, when we both pulled up at my house, Alice burst her way into my apartment and started buzzing around like a tornado on speed, finding this, that and the next thing. Deciding what I should wear, how I should wear it, wanting to see what my mask was like, deciding what underwear I should be wearing, pulling out a pair of socks for me. She even went through my aftershaves sniffing each one of them as she went. After about five minutes my bathroom was smelling like the perfume counter at a department store. Can I point out, the event didn't start for another three hours...

So yeah. By the time she finished getting everything ready my wardrobe looked like a bomb had hit it. I got a minute's respite when she went to her car to collect her own dress and then she was in the guest bed room and I could hear the shower on.

I sat down on the sofa, lazing for a bit while Alice was in her shower, when my phone rang from my pocket. It was a text from Jazz.

Have fun tonight, E. Try not to let any masked stranger sweep you off your feet. You never know, might end up being Newton ;) J.

I'm pretty sure when I read that I snorted. And yes I texted him back. Something along the lines of:

Thanks, J. Have fun in Tex. Remember what they say. Save a horse, ride a cowboy ;)

I knew I really shouldn't have said it but hey, he had a boyfriend who was from Texas so technically he COULD be a cowboy. I wonder if Jazz has cowboy attire. Jazz in chaps and cowboy boots... Total droolworthy imagery right there. I didn't hear back from him after that.

I managed to drag my ass away from the sofa at that point and worked my way into the shower. I'd even been given meticulous instructions by Alice as to what shower gel, shampoo and conditioner I should use. That girl really is a dictator. She reminds me of a Chihuahua. Small and frail looking but a pain in the ass and incredibly vicious at times. I was in and out the shower in almost record time and even managed to fight the urge to have a little 'alone time' in there, picturing Jasper in Cowboy get-up.

After drying myself down in the en suite I headed into the bedroom and looked through the clothes Alice had left out for me. There was my tuxedo, a white silk shirt and a black tie which has gold embroidery worked expertly through it. I'm pretty sure it's not mine. It took me all of ten minutes to get myself ready once I was out of the shower. I could hear Alice battering around in the other room and checked the time. Half an hour. Plenty of time … if the traffic wasn't too bad.

Alice came out eventually and my jaw pretty much hit the floor. I mean, she looked gorgeous. She had on a silver flapper girl style dress which fell to her knees and had a low neck line. Her short black hair fell in small curls against her pale face, contrasting starkly against the white skin. Covering her eyes she had a silver Venetian style mask attached to a stick. She looked fanfuckingtastic if I'm being honest.

I grab my own harlequin style mask and we leave.

The ride over to the venue was pretty boring. The taxi driver ogled Alice obviously and she lapped up every minute of it and was shamelessly flirting back. When we got there we were pretty much some of the last people to arrive.

My mother really outdid herself. The entrance to the foyer of the function suite in the hotel was decked out with real flame torches lining a red carpet that had been rolled out for the people walking in. At one end was a photographer waiting to get photographs of those entering, and the other end of the carpet rolled through the doors which had been thrown open and replaced by red velvet curtains, tied back so that you could see into the dining room.

The room was in semi darkness with more of the candlelit torches dotted around the place. Probably wasn't a good idea seeing as how most people were drunk within a matter of hours. The tables were laid out in sets of 6 at one end of the large hall whilst a bar was located at the other.

The pre-dinner cocktails were going well and I mingled with a few people, recognising who they were even with their masks on. (Didn't I tell my mother that masks wouldn't keep our identities hidden?) Of course Rosalie outdone herself this time. Yes she wore a mask, however she and my draling oath of a brother decided it would be a good idea to not only wear a mask, but to come dressed in full costume. Yip that's right, Emmett came dressed as Batman whilst Rosalie was dressed in a skintight and incredibly revealing PVC catsuit and dressed as Catwoman. Always the centre of attention.

I was just finishing up a conversation with Mike Newton and his new wife, Jessica, who is about 20 years younger than him. (She looks like she has barely finished high school. And her body was pretty much spilling out of her dress in a totally unattractive way. Can you say gold digger?)

And then he walked in.

I didn't know who_ he_ was.

He stood out, though. Probably because he was totally going against the dress code. He was wearing a tight fitted white tee with a really low V cut neck – emphasising the slight peeking of ink on his skin. It seemed to be writing of some sort. His legs were covered in dark, boot cut style jeans and on his feet... oh god it was cowboy boots. Pretty sure my heart stopped for a moment there – my mind flicked back to Jazz and the texts we were sending each other earlier on in the evening.

He did abide by _some_ of the dress code, though. His face was half covered with a gold phantom style mask, which drew attention to his short hair. It wasn't short like a buzzcut but not as long as Jasper's golden waves. It was the same colour, though. Seemed a shade or two darker.

We locked eyes for a moment as I appraised him and a small (and incredibly sexy) smirk crossed his face. The eye contact didn't last as he was accosted by my mother, who surprisingly, didn't look very pissed off.

I tore my gaze away from him and continued to mingle. I didn't approach him to talk to him but for the remaining hour until dinner I couldn't seem to get him out of my head. That smirk seemed awfully familiar. As we both mingled it was almost like we were dancing around each other. I went one way, he went the other. I looked at him, he looked away. He looked at me, I looked away. It was hypnotic, intriguing. I loved it.

Well that was until it was almost time for dinner. I allowed myself one last glance at him and saw that he was, once again, looking at me. Studying me. My eyes trailed over him once more, lingered on the cowboy boots and then I turned on my heel and headed for the door to get some fresh air before the meal started.

I was standing with my back to the curtains when I heard someone approaching me, and from the sound of the steps they were moving fast. I turned around to check who it was and was face to face with him.

The man in the phantom mask.

Just me and him. Together. In an empty entrance way.

And he was walking towards me. Quickly.

And then he was kissing me. His lips crashed against mine fiercely. I was shocked into stillness at first but almost straight away my head caught up and I was kissing him back. I didn't care that I didn't know who he was. I didn't care that he was a complete stranger. The primal urge to kiss him overtook me, controlled me. It was something that I'd wanted to do all night and when I got the chance I didn't question it. I wasn't thinking, I was just doing. He pushed me back up against the wall and I felt myself starting to tent in my trousers, his leg pushing both of mine open. My back was against the wall and our mouths were joined, sheer lust coursing through both our bodies. Our masks clashed a little as I moved my head slightly to the side and I felt him stiffen slightly. I reached up and pulled the mask off my face quickly, tossing it down on the floor beside us.

He slowly worked his mouth down from my lips onto my jaw and down my neck, trailing soft kisses against my flushed skin. When he reached the small dip at the bottom of my neck he licked slowly all the way up again and our mouths clashed, almost violently.

I pulled away slightly when I heard my mother announce dinner and I looked at him, curious. That's when I saw them.

In the light, away from the shadow of the room.

The eyes.

The striking blue that I would recognise anywhere.

It was fucking Jasper!

He must have seen the change in my posture because his body tensed and I flipped him round, so I was the one pressing him against the wall, and pretty much ripped his mask off. I was the dominant one now.

A small sheepish smile crossed his face and he muttered quietly, "Surprise".

"Jazz?" I asked, slowly backing away from him. "What the fuck? I thought you weren't coming?"

"I wasn't supposed to be. I spoke to Esme last minute and managed to get myself a ticket. I couldn't miss this, Edward. I'm sick of just flirting with you. I know you probably won't believe this but I've wanted you from the moment I saw you. I knew I couldn't have you though. Circumstances were shit to say the least. Mainly because of my relationship with Peter. I was so conflicted inside and I had no idea what to do. I knew what I felt for you was crazily strong, but I was in a relationship. And I may be many things, E, but I'm not a cheater. My head was a fucked up place. And Alice called me on it. She told me to sort my head out and decide what I wanted – and who I wanted. It's a pretty sharp wake-up call when your little cousin who you've been close to since birth gives you a verbal slap in the face. So I retreated. That's the reason for the weird behaviour the past few weeks. But then a few days ago I realised something. I couldn't keep it up. It was too much. So I went back to Alice with my tail between my legs and begged her to help me."

I almost couldn't believe it and it took a while for his rant to finally settle in my head. My heart was pumping and my pulse was racing my mind to see which could work faster. "What about Peter?" I asked timidly. If he told me he was still with him then this couldn't happen. If he told me he was finished with him... Well, that was a whole other ball game.

"Done. Over. Finished. Me and Peter hadn't been in a healthy relationship in a long long time. I stayed with him because I was a coward. Peter was safe, comfortable. He was what I knew, what I was familiar with, and I was too scared to change that. That stops now though. And well, if I've not blown my chances by being a cowardly ass I'm hoping that maybe we can be together. Properly. No more just flirting and teasing each other. A proper relationship." He replied, hope starting to enter as he saw my small smile.

I didn't say anything to him. Just let a smirk plaster itself across my face and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the wall and dragging him towards the elevator. I heard a small laugh coming from him as he trailed behind me and I looked back, a questioning look on my face.

"What about dinner?" He asked, mirth dancing across his godlike features.

I literary growled as he teased me, pushing him back into the cold hard steel of the elevator door. My hand reached out for the button and my mouth connected with Jasper's neck, sucking and biting on the skin, deliberately trying to mark him. My hands reached around him and I grasped the back of his thighs and lifted, so that he could wrap his legs around me.

"Fuck dinner, you are so much more appetising," I all but snarled into his neck and I heard him gasp as my mouth collided with his neck again, kissing and licking it ferociously. I could feel his arousal pressed against mine and the lust and passion flowing between us left us both desperate and wanton. The elevator pinged and I pulled his back off the door, waiting for it to open fully, and we all but fell into the small metal box, his legs uncoiling from around my waist and landing on the ground. My lips never once left his neck.

When we made it into the elevator he took command again, pushing my back into the mirrors surrounding us, his lips meeting mine. Whilst earlier there was sheer lust and raw need, this time he was slow and gentle, all the while fuelled by the same passion which was present earlier. Our tongues explored each other's mouths, getting to know them, each gently rubbing against the other. The rest of the elevator journey was spent like that until we got to what I assumed was his floor and he finally pulled away from me, leaving us both gasping for breath.

There was no need for words. He took my hand and led me, taking me to his room. I felt the anticipation in my stomach, coiled tightly into a ball of nerves, need and desire. I'd never felt anything like it. As we got to his door and he let me go to open it, I snaked my arms around his waist.

"You cut your hair," I whispered gently into his ear, placing soft kisses against the skin behind it. "Why?"

I felt a shiver of desire passing through him and spreading into me.

"I wanted to surprise you. It would have been a giveaway if I arrived and my hair was the same as always," he replied, stroking up and down my arms, causing goosebumps to appear where his hands trailed.

I unwrapped my arms from around his waist and he turned to face me, lust obvious in his face... and my eyes trailed downwards over his tight fitting top and jeans. He reached behind him and the door swung open and I pushed him into the room, one hand pressed against his strong chest, the other shrugging my suit jacket off my shoulders and onto the floor and taking off my tie, which also made its way onto the floor.

I pushed him towards the bed and when the back of his knees hit the mattress he fell back onto the lush bed below him.

I crawled onto the bed after him, my knees placed strategically between his opened legs. My hands trailed slowly up and under his top, sliding it up roughly on the way as my hands travelled higher up the planes of his muscled torso. When my hands reached underneath his arms I got him to sit up and pulled the clothing off his body and tossed it onto the floor behind me.

On his pecs the words, "Every saint has a past, every sinner has a future" were inked onto him.

My head lowered and I traced the words with gentle kisses, punctuating each word with a kiss. When I reached the end, he pulled me up to face him with the collar of my shirt, crashing his lips against mine.

"Fuck, you really are beautiful, Edward," he mumbles into my mouth.

I pulled my mouth away from his mouth eventually, leaving us both gasping for breath. That, however, didn't stop him and he managed to almost rip my shirt off me and flip me over onto my back. He lowered his head towards me, and my stomach coiled in anticipation as I expected him to kiss me again. However, his mouth landed lower down and he bit down gently onto the sensitive skin on my neck. I felt a surge of desire as I realised he was being territorial, letting people know that I was taken (hopefully). His own mouth travelled further down and I hissed as I felt his tongue slide across my nipple, working it into a hardened nub which caused crazy amounts of pleasure and even more desire to course through my body.

His hands, which had previously been placed at my waist, slowly started working their way up and down my ribcage in light, gentle strokes, causing the flesh they touched to break out into goosebumps. He slowly licked his way over to the other side, leaving what felt like a trail of fire in its wake. The man could work wonders with his tongue and even the thought of what else he could do almost had me shivering in anticipation. He spent a similar amount of time on my chest before I hissed something about him moving his ass and stop teasing me. I'm pretty sure he smirked. His mouth slowly worked its way down my torso, travelling slowly and tortuously towards my navel. I'm pretty sure he knew he was going to make me combust with want, desire and need.

When he reached the navel, his tongue once again worked magic on me. Until he got set loose on me I didn't even know that the navel could hold such pleasure, although I wasn't sure whether it was the area or just the sheer fact that his tongue was on me, touching me, pleasuring me. He spent a while working on my navel, filling me with all kinds of pleasure and a desire to feel what else he could do with that wonderful, magical mouth of his. I don't think I'd ever been quite so turned on by simple foreplay before, but Jesus fucking Christ the man is amazing at it. As he worked his tongue around my stomach I laced my hands into his soft, shorter-than-usual hair and let out what I'm sure were some pretty embarrassing noises.

Eventually he pulled himself away from my belly button and slowly licked down the treasure trail leading down into my trousers, leaving his face mere inches away from the most obvious sign of the desire I felt for him. He slowly, evilly, teasingly opened the button and pulled down the zip restraining my manhood while my fingers started twirling and playing with his hair. As he opened my zip fully I could feel his deep breath through the thin material of my underwear.

He gestured with his chin in an upwards direction and I took that as a hint that he wanted me to lift my hips so I did. He slid the trousers down my legs slowly, placing kisses on the areas of skin he was slowly exposing, causing the hairs on my legs to stand up. When my trousers had been tossed behind him into the ever-growing pile of clothing and his head returned to my crotch level, his eyes were fixed on me and I expected him to keep travelling upwards, expecting a kiss when suddenly he swooped down and trailed a long, languid lick on me through my underwear.

I took a sharp inhalation of air at the unexpected pleasure and let out a low moan as his tongue pulled away from me, an evil smirk on his face and his eyes still glued on mine. His hands slowly worked their way to the band of my underwear and when they reached my sides he pulled down gently, whilst I lifted my hips upwards, almost thrusting my now uncovered crotch into his face, baring me for him to see. I almost got self conscious.

When he had my boxers removed and tossed away he then worked his hands down my legs, massaging the tense and knotted muscles gently until he got to my ankles, where he hastily pulled my socks off and they soon joined the pile of our clothing. Once he had me fully naked before him he pushed me up the bed until my head was almost touching the headboard. My hands subconsciously reached backwards and gripped the headboard, bracing myself for whatever was to come. He reached into the pockets of his jeans and pulled out two foil packages and tossed them onto the bed.

He then proceeded to remove his own jeans and socks, leaving him standing there in all his bare glory and my mouth suddenly dried out and I'm sure my jaw may have dislocated itself when it fell. The man is amazing. Michaelangelo couldn't have done a better job at creating this object of beauty and adoration. He's perfect.

While I was busy ogling him I didn't realise that he was moving towards me and he snapped me out of my lust-induced gaze with a searing, passionate kiss which had the potential to burn the whole hotel down in a matter of minutes. When he pulled away again, leaving us both gasping for breath, he leaned down towards the packets he had thrown on the bed earlier, grabbing them both and tossing one onto my stomach while opening the other with ease. That was when it clicked in my head, all this time I'd been assuming I was gonna be on the bottom, it turned out, though, that Jasper had another surprise. I'm not saying I'm complaining, I just wasn't expecting it at all. It was a very, very nice surprise.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt his cold, wet hand touching my manhood and I looked down at him and almost died. He was on all fours on the bed, between my knees, one hand slowly working its way up and down my dick, his other hand travelling under his torso, and I assumed, preparing himself for me. It was a beautiful sight. Lovely.

After a few minutes he pulled himself up to me and straddled me, taking the foil packet laying on my belly and tearing it open and I felt the familiar feeling of latex getting rolled down around me. When I was fully covered he gave me another few rubs, adding an additional coating of lube on it. I grabbed a tight hold of his hips and he slowly lowered himself down on me, hissing as he felt the gentle burn which accompanied the act. After a while he pushed himself further down and he hissed louder and I looked towards him, finally able to pull my eyes away from the gorgeous sight of his manhood and look towards his eyes, making sure he's OK. His eyes were closed, a look of sheer ecstasy worked across his face. I took that as a good thing and thrust up gently, groaning, feeling his tight heat encompass me. It's the single most glorious feeling I have felt in my life. We quickly worked up to a rhythm and in a matter of minutes we were both groaning in pleasure. He threw his torso forward on me and my arms wrapped around his shoulders while his head rested against mine and I was looking into the most astonishing blue eyes I had ever seen.

I secured my arms tighter around him and quickly spun us around, making sure I was still fully sheathed in him but now I was on top and his legs wrapped themselves around my waist. I placed his back onto the mattress and continue to thrust into him. My hand worked its way to his manhood and I was slowly bringing him to orgasm while I was inside him.

Eventually I felt his body tense up and he shot his release onto the flushed flesh of his stomach. Feeling him clench around me did it for me and I felt myself filling the condom wrapped around me.

By the end we were both panting and gasping for breath.

I pulled myself out of him and disposed of the condom, travelling into the en suite to clean us both up. When I got back he was sprawled across the bed, looking dishevelled and gloriously fucked. I climbed into bed and rubbed him down, tossing the cloth onto the floor and pulling the cover over both of us, a Cheshire cat grin crossing my face. We were both asleep in a matter of minutes.

Thank god for Valentine's Day and Masks. That's all I'm saying. And didn't I say thank god for the hotel room which comes as standard?

* * *

><p><strong>ITS FINISHED! <strong>

Thank you so much to everyone who has gotten inviolved in this story and gotten behind it. You are all amazing! MWAH! Also thanks to evilgiraffe82 for the Batman idea! :D

So I hope you enjoyed the ride that was this story nd i apologise if anyone has whiplash because of Jasper! I hope this final chapter was what you were expecting and brought the story to a good conclusion. I may or may not come back to these two in the near future.

Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
